


I May Have Changed, But Some Things Certainly Didn't

by SylviaoftheDepths



Series: I Found Someone Just Like Me [2]
Category: Assassination Classroom, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Basketball, F/M, Post-Canon, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-08 00:44:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19860763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SylviaoftheDepths/pseuds/SylviaoftheDepths
Summary: Tatsumi wondered when it first was that she began to consider herself female.





	I May Have Changed, But Some Things Certainly Didn't

**Author's Note:**

> All notes in the previous work apply, although this is not following any prompt and I actually had the idea for this first, once I encountered the https://archiveofourown.org/collections/trans_positivity_fiction challenge.
> 
> I did have the idea for this first, and I wrote down the idea part of it, but after that I realized I had no idea where this was going, so I rushed the ending and turned it into something cheesy, so I'm less proud of it.
> 
> Thank you for taking the time to read this, please leave a comment, letting me know what you think of it!

Tatsumi wondered when it first was that she began to consider herself female. Perhaps it was when she was an infant and her mother had dressed him in those tiny, but enormously frilly dresses they made for little girls and cooed in delight at the sight. Or perhaps when he had grown a bit and wondered why his mother stopped giving him skirts to wear. It may have also been the moment he'd stepped into the boys' locker room in middle school because his mother had been convinced he'd need to play a sport in Teiko to fit in and he'd only been too happy to oblige and delve into the sport that had already captured his heart and soul- basketball- and thought, very vividly, _gross_. It could have been the moment Momoi Satsuki first glomped him, the girl's breasts pressing into him, making him look down at his own chest and feel a distinct lack of _something_ that should have been there. Or when he looked at the girls around him, who had to put a hand to the bottom of their skirts to press it to their bodies before they sat, so nothing could be seen. Back then, Tetsuya hadn't even had to do that in his flowy basketball shorts.

But even with all these moments, few and far between in Tetsuya's life, Tatsumi could recall the one moment that had hit him like a clear, gushing stream. Walking into Seirin's basketball court the first day of tryouts, heart heavy and movements dull, only to meet the one and only Aida Riko, basketball coach supreme and trainer extraordinaire was the moment it had hit him with a startling sort of clarity that not all girls had to be like Momoi-san and the girls in the books Aomine-kun liked to stow away in his bags, as if they were any sort of hidden secret- dainty with long hair and a gifted physique. They could also be like Aida-san, boyish and underdeveloped-looking, although clearly past maturity, and still very distinctly _female_.

That was probably the moment Tetsuya had clearly started to think hey, he could be female too.

But there was the Generation of Miracles to beat and Championships to win and skills to hone and Tetsuya had recognized the need for his body at the time, for the sport he loved, and had, with the infinite patience that seemed to characterize him, made himself wait to start up any treatment, to look for possible surgery.

In the meantime, he'd told his mother who, to his surprise (but he knew she would react that way, so why was he surprised?), supported him unconditionally, even going so far as to start bringing girls' clothes home again so he could at least dress as he wished inside the house and buying makeup so she could teach him how to use it.

Skip forward to the Rakuzan match, when everything seemed to slow down the instant the last of the Generation of Miracles, Akashi Seijuurou, had hit the floor, heterochromatic eyes turning into the red pair that Tetsuya had first laid eyes on in Teiko and an elated grin, and even further to the Vorpal Swords match, where he could fight alongside his friends once again, the Generation of Miracles, and Kagami Taiga and witness how such opposing forces could work in harmony- at that moment, _all_ the light to his shadow.

And then the phenomenon called college had struck and everyone had been forced to separate yet again, and Tetsuya had recognized, peaceably, although saddened, that that part of his life was over and he could finally pursue to life he wanted. And the idea of leaving everyone had hurt, but he had done it once after Teiko and could do it again after Seirin. And so he had bid the basketball world a silent adieu and had moved far, far away to live life as Kuroko Tatsumi, a basketball enthusiast with an athletic, but underdeveloped body shape and for once, completely comfortable in her surroundings.

Kunugigaoka had been difficult to get into, more biased towards the students it had been carrying with it from their infantile years than accepting outsiders at any point in their school lives, but Tatsumi's family had had the money to get her in with a significant donation. And there Tatsumi had met another who been through much of the same life as she had: troubled middle school (although Tetsuya's basketball problems could most likely not possibly compare to a tentacled alien creature that had once, in fact, been a human) years and a subsequent gender transformation and she fell in love with one Shiota Nagisa and finally forgot about the life she had left behind in favor of her current happiness.

And so it should have stayed, but she'd caught a mop of green hair out of nowhere not one minute ago as she was walking along the road and had instinctively bent her head, clutching at her large tote bag and she hastened her steps so she could pass by without being noticed by- a glance up at red glass frames and a bandaged hand confirmed her theory- Midorima Shintarou. Today was the one day she could not see him. It was the cold sort of spring day, just enough to have her wear casual gray slacks and a brown sweater and tie her long hair- as it turned out, her unruly short hair had been tamed by length, turning straight and not easily swayed by direction- back in an effortless ponytail. She knew she looked like Tetsuya and if Midorima-kun ever looked up from his lucky item of the day he would most definitely-

"Wai- Kuroko?!"

\- call out to her.

Tatsumi bit her lip and clutched the straps of her bag tighter as she forced herself to walk just a bit faster, closer so she could move away and never have to deal with this again. She couldn't show any reaction, not to his voice, not to her name, if she stopped even for a second Midorima-kun would surely realize it was her-

A hand grabbed at her wrist and Tatsumi froze at the sensation of bandaged fingers clutching tightly at her skin. Slowly, she looked up and yup- there was Midorima-kun, all right up in her face, his uncharacteristically red from what was most likely desperation.

She swore under her breath, too soft for Midorima-kun to hear, no matter how close and immediately moved into action, using her free hand to bring the line of her hair from her back to rest upon her shoulder. Green eyes followed the line of motion and suddenly, the boy looked taken aback, face burning for a different reason.

"O- Oh! I- I'm so sorry, it was just that from far away you looked like someone I used to know-!"

Tatsumi exercised an expression, which would have been impossible for her, once upon a time. "Oh, it's alright. Could you let go of me, though?"

Midorima-kun let go immediately, looking ready to apologize more and, unwilling to spend more time with him than she had to, Tatsumi cut him off briskly.

"Thank you. I'll take my leave now." She bowed quickly, not letting him get a word in edgewise. "Goodbye."

And with that, she spun around and dashed away as quickly as she could without running, not slowing down until she'd rounded the corner, where she finally stopped, doubling over and clutching a hand over her chest.

She'd never been the best at physical exercise.

And why was it that the one week she chose to visit her mother all the way from Kunugigaoka University, Midorima-kun had to be in the area as well?! She'd worked so, _so_ hard such that even Akashi-kun couldn't trace her and now here was all of her effort, one step away from falling into uselessness.

Like _hell_ she would let that happen.

 _Especially_ if Midorima-kun wasn't the only Miracle in town.

~

Midorima-kun was not the only Miracle in town.

She could say this with first hand experience.

Midorima-kun was _not_ the only Miracle in town.

As her luck would have it, Tatsumi came face-to-face with the entire roster of the Generation of Miracles, including Momoi-san. They were all at the front porch of her patio, causally talking to her mom, who immediately broke off conversation with them when she caught sight of Tatsumi,

"Oh, daughter!"

The wind blew through a sudden silence that not even the background sounds of town could fill. All parties regarded each other silently and Tatsumi wanted _so_ badly to smack her palm on her forehead and feel the burn.

She restrained herself with a blank expression.

Surprisingly, it was her mother who broke first.

"... Ah." She said in a voice that clearly screamed, oops, you caught me!

The blank expression remained.

With effort.

"Well..." her mother trailed off, clearly trying to soothe the tension, "why don't you come back later, boys? Now that my, well, my daughter is here, I'd like to spend time with her at least a little bit before she has to leave again, sorry!"

Every single Miracle standing there, even Momoi-san, knew that Kuroko Tetsuya had no sister. There was no way this was going to end peacefully-

"That's alright, ma'am," Akashi-kun spoke into the silence, startling everyone. "We'll take our leave here. Have a good day."

And with that, he turned around with an air of finality, leaving everyone gaping behind him. Murasakibara Atsushi followed him without a second thought, although Midorima-kun took a quick glance back at Tatsumi to confirm his recognition before doing the same. Momoi-san looked like the one closest to protesting, which was what brought Aomine Daiki to his senses, dragging both her and the remaining Miracle away before they could cause a scene, although the piercing stare he sent her way said another story entirely.

Tatsumi watched them walk (or get dragged) off with a sense of dread looming in her heart. She was doomed.

"I'm sorry," her mother apologized softly when the group finally disappeared. Tatsumi turned to her mother and flashed her a reassuring, albeit tired smile.

"It wasn't your fault, Okaa-san, don't worry about it too much."

"But..."

"It's okay." Tatsumi cut in firmly. "Really. I thought I could avoid this, but now that it's out, I guess I have no choice but to explain."

But first, stress relief.

~

Stress relief appeared the next day, in the form of someone she loved very much.

"Nagisa-kun!" She exclaimed, as loud and excited as her trained soft and emotionless voice could go and launched herself into the boy's waiting arms, just outside her door.

"Good morning, Tatsumi-chan!" Nagisa said warmly, wrapping his thin arms around her similarly thin frame. "There's been a quick change of plans, I'm bringing all of Class 3-E to dinner, is that okay?"

She looked down at him. "But you said you were paying... That's a lot of money for a trainee teacher?"

Nagisa's responding laugh was strained, but warm. "I guess I'm living off of ramen, berries, and vanilla milkshakes for a while."

"Nonsense!" Tatsumi's mother called from behind her. "Come over and I'll make some food for you, dear boy!" Nagisa glanced at Tatsumi, who nodded.

"Then I guess I'll be intruding on your hospitality, Kuroko Okaa-san."

A flicker of movement distracted Tatsumi from the rest of the conversation. She tilted her head slightly, only to once again see the Generation of Miracles, this time with Kagami-kun and some of her Seirin friends, awkwardly staring in her and Nagisa's direction holding gifts that were no doubt for her mother with the intention of visiting.

Tatsumi fought the urge to sigh, burrowing closer to her boyfriend as she watched the group hurriedly shove each other out and away from the scene at the front door.

Why were they all trying to visit her mother anyways?

... And now she had more people to explain to.

After dinner though. After dinner with Class 3-E, when she could meet up with Akabane-kun and Kayano-san and discuss methods to murder the Miracles to her heart's content, before rehearsing how it was she wanted the upcoming conversation with her old friends to go and what she wanted to achieve out of it.

In other words, to get them to understand that although she'd always been a boy to them, at heart, she'd always been a girl. And, more importantly, to get them not to blame themselves for never noticing, because she knew that would be the next, immediate reaction after confusion- and part of the reason she'd cut herself off from them, to save them from the pain that would inevitably follow- would be guilt. Once they knew, there would be a lot of struggles, both with acquainting themselves with how she was now, second guessing their memories, and the sport their whole lives continued to revolve around.

But.

But Kagami-kun and Seirin had helped her bring the Generation of Miracles back to their old selves, Tatsumi had full faith they'd work it out in the end, just as they had done during the high school championships.

It would take a lot of effort and planning, but she wasn't alone. She had Nagisa-kun and all of Class 3-E by her side.

They'd be fine.


End file.
